


Jumping the gun

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m never going to be able to look at those bloody guns again without blushing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping the gun

Becker fell backwards onto the bed, laughing, as Danny landed astride his hips, leaning forward to press their lips together once more. Wrapping his arms around the other man he rolled them so that Danny was pinned beneath him.

 

“Bossy,” Danny scolded, giving Becker a slap on the arse.

 

Becker just grinned at him. “Oh yes, do that again,” he teased.

 

Danny rolled them back so that he was on top again, grabbing Becker’s wrists and holding them above his head. He knew that Becker could get out of it any time he wanted, but for now it looked as though he was being a good little soldier and letting Danny play.

 

“Stay,” he ordered, getting up off the bed and going to a drawer. When he returned, he hid what he was carrying behind his back. “Now, hands out.”

 

When Becker obliged, looking vaguely amused, Danny fastened his wrists to the bedposts using the two leather belts he’d just retrieved. Then he picked up the last object, a tie, and fastened it over Becker’s eyes. At this, the soldier laughed.

 

“And what, may I ask, do you find funny about this?”

 

Becker sniggered again. “Just didn’t believe you actually owned a tie, Quinn.”

 

That earned him another smack, this time to his thigh.

 

“Any more cheek from you and I’ll get the camera. You look so lovely all tied up.”

 

“Quinn, don’t you dare.”

 

There was a warning in Becker’s voice but it was really difficult to feel threatened by naked bloke who was bound and blindfolded on a bed. He was tempted to take a picture anyway, but that would mean going to find his camera. Besides, he had better things to torment Becker with than a camera.

 

“Relax, soldier boy. Why would I need a picture when I can look any time I want at the real thing?”

 

Becker growled, actually growled, at him. “Stop calling me that.”

 

“Why? You _are_ a good little soldier boy.”

 

He leaned down and kissed the end of Becker’s nose, knowing it would just make him more annoyed. He couldn’t help it; winding Becker up was the highlight of his day, whether it was to piss him off or to get him worked up enough that he’d slam Danny into the nearest hard surface and kiss the breath out of him. He liked that reaction the best.

 

“I watched you today in the armoury,” he continued. “You were checking the weapons over, playing with them. I see you when you think no one’s looking, with that shotgun in your hands, stroking it.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

Danny grinned and reached over the edge of the bed to the last item he’d put there. Picking up the pistol, he checked to make sure it was empty and the safety on, just in case and quietly screwed a silencer into the barrel.

 

“Oh, but you do.”

 

He lowered the barrel of the pistol until the metal came into contact with Becker’s chest, making him flinch at the cold on his warm skin. Danny trailed it slowly down his chest and onto his stomach.

 

“Quinn, is that what I think it is? Untie me right now!”

 

Danny paused, seeing that Becker was getting distressed, and put a hand to Becker’s cheek, making him stop moving.

 

“It’s safe,” he said. “I wouldn’t put you in any danger at all, Hils. Trust me.”

 

Becker nodded after a moment. “I do.”

 

Even through his unease, Danny caught sight of something else, though. Looking down the length of Becker’s body, he chuckled.

 

“I don’t believe it; this is really turning you on, isn’t it? Even when you actually thought you might be in danger, it still got you hot.”

 

“No.”

 

Danny picked up the gun again and slowly trailed the cold barrel up the length of Becker’s cock, making him wriggled against the bonds again.

 

“Well at least one part of you begs to differ. Kinky sod.”

 

He continued to moved the barrel up and down against Becker’s flesh as he asked,

 

“So tell me, Hils. When you’re playing with your gun, what do you think about doing with it? Do you imagine touching it like I’m doing to you now, or do you want to wank over it. Maybe you want to see that clean, shiny metal with your come all over it.”

 

Trailing the barrel of the gun lower, over Becker’s balls, he nudged the Captain’s legs apart, sitting between them. Becker jumped as the barrel pressed lightly against his arse before being replaced with one of Danny’s fingers. Danny pressed inside slowly and Becker pulled his knees up, spreading himself wider.

 

“Or maybe you imagine it inside you like I am now. You do, don’t you? Naughty boy.”

 

Adding another digit, he fucked Becker with his fingers. Beneath him, Becker pushed against them, driving them in deeper, his wrists pulling at the leather straps.

 

“Come on, Hils. Say it.” He twisted his fingers slightly, making Becker’s breath catch. “I want to hear you say it.”

 

For a moment, Becker remained stubbornly silent, biting his lip as he tried to encourage Danny to move his fingers again. But Danny didn’t, he just stilled and waited. Any minute now…

 

“Oh for fucks’ sake, Danny. Just fuck me. Please.”

 

Danny bit back a laugh. “Now that wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

 

There was another growl from Becker, one that died away as Danny touched the smooth cylinder of the silencer against Becker’s arse, already slick from his fingers, and began to press it inside.

 

“You should see yourself,” Danny said as he pressed in further. “So fucking hot.”

 

The silencer was almost fully inside him now, and Danny began to move it slowly in and out. Leaning forward he closed his mouth over Becker’s, the kiss swallowing up Becker’s low groans and pleas. The move shifted the angle of the gun slightly and Becker swore as the now warming metal brushed over his prostate.

 

“Do you want to look, Hils?” Danny asked, reaching up to remove the blindfold, pushing it back and rumpling Becker’s hair in the process.

 

Becker craned his neck to watch as Danny slid the gun into him again. He dropped back to the bed as Danny leaned forward, dipping his head to engulf Becker’s cock with his mouth. Fucking Becker with the gun, he sucked and teased at Becker’s cock until the soldier tensed under him and came with a shout, pouring himself into Danny’s mouth.

 

Slipping the gun out of Becker and laying it on the bed beside them, Danny looked up, licking his lips. He moved to unfasten the belts holding Becker’s wrists.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Becker muttered, propping himself on his elbows to look at the gun beside him.

 

Danny grinned. “Says the man who just had it up his arse.”

 

Becker flopped back down to the mattress, leaving Danny to move the gun before climbing in beside him and pulled a duvet over both of them.

 

“I’m never going to be able to look at those bloody guns again without blushing,” Becker grumbled.

 

Danny kissed him just below his ear. “Guess that means you won’t want to do this again, then.”

 

“I never said that…”

 

 

~.~

End.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
